


Azu [fiber art]

by KD-art (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Baked Goods, Crafts, Fiber Arts, Gen, The Heart of Aphrodite | Azu Fan Week (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD-art
Summary: Tiny yarn Azu for The Heart of Aphrodite with special appearances from a few old friends.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After many attempts and three days of needlework, I finally have a tiny Azu! She's a bit smaller than I wanted, but I'm happy with how she turned out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: "To love oneself is the beginning of a lifelong romance." - Oscar Wilde  
>  **Confidence**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: “If I can stop one heart from breaking, I shall not live in vain.” - Emily Dickinson  
> Healing - Reconciliation - **Hurt/Comfort**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tiny Azu for Azu Week, this time comforting Vesseek at some point in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: “Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none.” - William Shakespeare
> 
> **Trust** \- Betrayal - Vindication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeny tiny string Skraak, trusting Azu to keep them safe.

Bonus: Skraak


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: “There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature.” - Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey  
> Friendship - Oaths – **Nature** -ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about as much nature as you're going to get in February around here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: “I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other.” - Mary Shelley (Frankenstein)  
>  **Restraint** \- Revenge - Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to also do "rage", but she's really hard to pose menacingly.
> 
> This fisheye lens is pretty good at making it look like this is in a cave, tho.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: “When you consider things like the stars, our affairs don't seem to matter very much, do they?” -Virginia Woolf  
> The Vast - Self Sacrifice – **Indulgence**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first thought for this week was to make a batch of [Azu mini-cheesecakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476551/chapters/59223811#workskin). My timeline for making the doll was "before all the mini-cheescakes get eaten".


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: “I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach.” Elizabeth Barret Browning  
> Obsession - Dedication – **Loyalty**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring an old friend.


End file.
